Syndicate
Syndicates 'là những hội đồng liên kết giữa các phe phái khác nhau và riêng biệt với Corpus, Grinner và Tenno. Các phe này đều có lý tưởng và mục đích riêng của mình mà, hiển nhiên, gây ra bất đồng và xung đột với những phe phái khác. Bảng thông tin và quản lý Syndicate sẽ xuất hiện tại Landing Craft khi người chơi đạt Mastery Rank 3. Syndicate cũng có thể được truy cập tại các Relay thông qua những người đại diện cho Syndicate tại đó (chỉ Syndicate Conclave và Ostron mới có thể được truy cập trước Mastery Rank 3). Người chơi có thể chọn thực hiện nhiệm vụ cho một syndicate để làm tăng mức độ tin tưởng đối với phe đấy, khi độ tin tưởng đạt một mức độ nhất định thì bạn có thể đổi vật phẩm đặc biệt của mỗi phe. Tuy nhiên, khi tăng mức tin tưởng với phe này thì đồng thời cũng khiến tăng độ thù ghét với phe đối lập, thậm chí có thể dẫn đến syndicate đó tấn công ngược lại, vì vậy nên xem xét kỹ lưỡng trước khi đặt lòng tin vào một phe nào đấy. Hiện tại có 12 syndicate với những chủ đề và lý tưởng riêng của họ, mỗi phe đều có đối tác và kẻ thù riêng. Nhận điểm danh vọng (reputation) từ một phe chính cũng đồng thời tăng điểm danh vọng đối với phe đồng minh và giảm đi đối với phe đối lập. Một vài syndicate được coi là trung lập hoàn toàn, cho phép người chơi có thể thoải mái lấy điểm danh vọng mà không gây ảnh hưởng lên những syndicate khác. Syndicate Phe Phái Syndicate Trung Lập Syndicate Sự Kiện Thứ hạng Để thăng tiến trong thứ hạng của Syndicate, người chơi cần thu thập Standing bằng cách mang lên người Dấu Ấn (Sigils) của syndicate tương ứng. Standing có thể được dùng để mua vật phẩm và dùng để thăng hạng, thứ yêu cầu lượng standing tối đa ở thứ hạng hiện tại và một số hiến sinh như credit và tài nguyên. Mọi standing nhận được đều sẽ bị tiêu hao để thăng lên bậc kế tiếp. Với mỗi lần lên hạng, người chơi có thê lựa chọn một món quà từ syndicate. Việc thăng bậc lên hạng 4 thường yêu cầu một bản vẽ, trong khi đạt lên hạng 5 sẽ đòi hỏi một vật phẩm hoàn chỉnh. Giáng hạng có thể xảy ra khi lượng standing rơi xuống mức tối thiểu của hạng hiện tại. Điều này có thể là nguyên nhân của việc ủng hộ phe phái đối lập hoặc kẻ thù. Kể từ bản Update 16, Syndicate không còn yêu cầu nhiều vật hiến sinh nếu người chơi rớt từ bậc cao xuống bậc thấp hơn. Do đó, lên lại các mức hạng sau khi bị giáng sẽ không khiến người chơi phải hy sinh thêm vật phẩm. Standing của một syndicate có thể âm, xảy ra khi người chơi giúp đỡ một syndicate đối thủ. Lượng syndicate âm không thể bị giảm xuống dưới mốc giới hạn của nó, hiện tại là '-44,000 standing. Một người chơi có thể rơi xuống hai mức hạng âm trong một syndicate, đòi hỏi người chơi phải thu thập lại standing cho chính syndicate tương ứng, sau đó thực hiện hiến sinh để thoát ra khỏi hạng âm hiện tại. Để đạt được mức standing cao nhất 132,000 từ mức -44,000 mà chỉ sử dụng huy chương (medallion) cần nhiều nhất 886 huy chương (chỉ sử dụng huy chương trị giá 500 standing). Biệt Đội Tử Thần (Death Squad) Khi một Tenno chạm mức âm của một syndicate, họ sẽ bị phe phái đó thù hận và sẽ bắt đầu bị truy sát bởi Death Squad của syndicate đó - bao gồm một nhóm những Eximus tinh nhuệ săn đuổi Tenno. Tương tự như những sát thủ như Stalker, Death Squad có thể xuất hiện ngẫu nhiên trong một nhiệm vụ và sẽ thông báo sự hiện diện của họ thông qua ánh đèn chập chờn. Biệt đội sẽ xuất hiện ngay sau khi tuyên bố của lãnh đạo syndicate kết thúc. Hoạt ảnh đổ bộ của Death Squad khác với các sát thủ thông thường bởi cả toàn bộ biệt đội đều được phủ bởi ánh sáng đỏ. Không như các sát thủ, Death Squad không có Death Mark (Dấu Ấn Tử Thần) và người chơi cũng sẽ không nhận được thư cảnh báo từ syndicate đối lập, do đó người chơi không có cách nào để nhận biết mình có đang bị truy sát bởi Death Squad hay không ngoài việc thấy được lượng standing đạt ngưỡng âm. Lưu ý rằng, đánh bại một Death Squad không làm nản lòng syndicate cử chúng và cũng có tác động gì đến standing của bạn - kể cả khi bạn là đồng minh của phe đã cử Death Squad. Bạn có thể tự do hỗ trợ đồng đội bị truy sát mà không hề nguy hại đến standing của syndicate bạn. Tại hạng 1 của mức âm, Syndicate sẽ cử một Đội Eximus, bao gồm 8 lính Eximus. Tại mức âm 2, một Trung Đội Eximus sẽ được cử với số lượng đơn vị lớn hơn nhiều. Những Eximus này có lượng máu lớn hơn đáng kể so với Eximus trong nhiệm vụ thông thường và một số còn có khả năng miễn nhiễm với những hiệu ứng khống chế nhất định như Chaos. Khi chết, mỗi Eximus có tỉ lệ nhỏ rơi ra bản vẽ specter tương ứng với loại lính của chúng. Alert Syndicate right Alert Syndicate là những nhiệm vụ Alert đặc biệt được mở khóa sau khi đạt bậc 1 của một syndicate cụ thể. Giống Alert thông thường, chúng hoạt động như một lựa chọn nhiệm vụ khác của một node. Tuy nhiên, nhiệm vụ yêu cầu bởi Syndicate có hiệu lực 24 tiếng, thay đổi sau mỗi nửa đêm theo UTC . Phần thưởng cho việc hoàn thành Alert này là một lượng lớn standing của Syndicate tương ứng (có xảy ra thay đổi theo mối quan hệ giữa các Syndicate). Standing này ảnh hưởng bởi Dấu Ấn (Sigil) đeo trên người và cũng phụ thuộc vào giới hạn standing hằng ngày. Mỗi khi Tenno thăng hạng Syndicate, Alert cũng sẽ tăng lượng standing phần thưởng (tuy nhiên cũng đồng thời tăng độ khó). Alert Syndicate có thể được nhận diện bởi huy hiệu của Syndicate trên biểu tượng các nhiệm vụ. Cũng như Quest và Alert, Alert Syndicate có riêng một tab trên bảng trạng thái trong Navigation Console, thứ có thể dùng để kiểm tra tình trạng các alert. Ba Alert mỗi Syndicate sẽ xuất hiện mỗi ngày. Nếu như một node có Alert nhưng chưa được mở khóa, nó sẽ không thể truy cập được cho đến khi mở ra. Lưu ý rằng Tenno có thể nhận được Alert Syndicate của nhiều Syndicate cùng một lúc, dĩ nhiên yêu cầu những Syndicate đó phải đạt ít nhất bậc 1. Không như Alert thường, Alert Syndicate có các Đặc Vụ - những NPC đại diện cho Syndicate tương ứng và có khả năng chiến đấu, trợ giúp Tenno xuyên suốt nhiệm vụ. Họ có lượng máu và khiên đáng kể, tỉ lệ theo cấp độ của địch, và mang theo vũ khí tượng trưng cho Syndicate của họ trong những Alert cấp cao. Lưu ý cuối cùng, nhiệm vụ Syndicate có thể bỏ qua danh sách kẻ địch xuất hiện thông thường của một tileset. Điều này có thể dẫn đến việc bắt gặp Hellion trong kiểu màn Grinner Asteroid và Anti MOA ngoài kiểu màn Corpus Gas City. Ngoài ra Sát Thủ cũng không xuất hiện trong những nhiệm vụ Syndicate này. Syndicate Medallions Syndicate Alerts will spawn up to 8 Syndicate Medallions (sometimes fewer due to level layout) throughout the map, which can be gathered and redeemed in the Syndicate's Relay enclave for Standing. Like the alert rewards themselves, they do not count towards the daily Standing limit. To be able to find the medallions, players must have favorable standing with the syndicate that offered the Alert. 'Syndicates Medallions' Đúng như tên của nó, Syndicates Medallions '''là những huy hiệu của phe bạn đang theo có thể tìm được trong Syndicates Alert. Mỗi nhiệm vụ sẽ có 8 huy chương như thế này và bạn có thể đổi nó để lấy danh vọng tại trụ sở của phe đấy trong Relay. Offerings Có thể hiểu '''Offering là những phần thưởng từ phe của bạn thông qua việc đổi điểm danh vọng để nhận lấy chúng. Tuy nhiên nó sẽ bị giới hạn bới cấp bậc của bạn, cấp bậc càng cao thì bạn sẽ có nhiều món để đổi hơn. 'Rank 1' 'Rank 2' Ở rank 2 thì bạn sẽ mua được Syndicate Relic Pack chứa 3 Void Relic random với giá 20,000 Standing. Relic 1 và 2 sẽ rơi vào Lith Era Relic hoặc Meso Era Relic, relic thứ 3 sẽ là Neo Era Relic hoặc Axi Era Relic. 'Rank 3' Ở rank 3 thì bạn có thể mua Large Gear Blueprint, có thể tái sử dụng và mỗi lần chế là 10 gear một lúc. 'Rank 4' Ở rank 4 thì bạn có thể mua Augment Mods cho vũ khí. Sử dụng các Mod này trong trận chiến khi đạt đủ số điểm cần thiết sẽ tạo ra hiệu ứng phụ cho món vũ khí đó. 'Rank 5' Ở rank 5 thì bạn sẽ được đổi Augment Mods cho Warframe. Ngoài ra các bạn còn có thể sở hữu một số loại vũ khí đặc trưng của các syn. Cuối cùng là Syandana cũng có thể đổi từ Syndicates khi bạn rank 5